character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, as well as numerous spin-off comics, animations, and other media. Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and beyond. and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Throughout the course of the video games, Sonic most commonly has to race through levels, collect power up rings and survive against a host of natural obstacles and minions to achieve his goal. While many individuals at Sega had a hand in Sonic's creation, programmer Yuji Naka and artist Naoto Ohshima are generally credited with the creation of the character. The first game was released to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario in June 1991. Since then, Sonic has become one of the world's best-known video game characters, with his series selling more than 80 million copies. In 2005, Sonic was one of the first game character inductees into the Walk of Game alongside Mario and Link. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | High 2-A ''' '''Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: '''First appears as a cameo in "Rad Mobile", officially debuts in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) '''Gender: Male Age: 15/16/17, possibly older. 47 (King Sonic). Classification: Anthropomorphic/Mobian Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius/Earth, Fastest Thing Alive, Freedom Fighter, Embodiment of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Unpredictability, Indomitable Will, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Momentum Manipulation (Via Drop Dash), Genius Intelligence, Hacking, Hammerspace/Dimensional Storage, Supernatural Leap (Can jump hundreds of feet into the air), Masterful Hand-to-Hand Combat skills (Which he supplements with his speed, advanced acrobatics, and a fighting style that revolves around ramming opponents in various ways), Omnilingualism, Pressure Point Strikes, 4th Wall Awareness, Reactive Power level (the parameters of his physical prowess passively increase every second), Body Control (can control the hardness of his spines), Enhanced Senses (Hearing), Immortality (Type 8, reliant on his One Billionth Power Ring Aura), Regeneration (Low Mid normally, can recover from existence erasure thanks to his One Billionth Ring Aura), Danger Sense (His quills and identify and detect danger), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Chaos Energy), Weapon Mastery (With his Piko Piko Hammer, several swords, and other weapons), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Can emit harmful shock waves that can stun opponents, vibrate his molecules to heal himself or phase through solid matter, and vibrate at high speeds to emit immense heat to escape being frozen or superheat sand into glass for a few applications), Fire Manipulation (Can attack opponents with trails of fire. Can produce a forcefield of fire via the Flame Shield for several applications. Can perform the Fire Somersault with the Flame Ring. Can cloak himself in a superheated aura of fire via Fire Mode. Can strike opponents with a Spin Dash imbued with flames via the Burning Spin Dash), Electricity Manipulation (Can produce a forcefield of electricity via the Thunder Shield for several applications), Ice Manipulation (Can generate of hazard of ice via Ice Mine, which freezes foes at sub zero temperatures. Can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura of ice via Ice Mode), Air Manipulation, Invisibility, Minor Creation (Can make springs appear out of no where to supplement his jumping height), can harm intangible beings and ghosts, Explosion Inducement (With his apparent endless supply of deployable landmines), Summoning (Can summon the Chaos Emeralds. Can summon Dulcy the Dragon by whistling), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the parameters of his speed, acceleration, attack power, durability, ect), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor and certain techniques), Afterimage Creation, Teleportation (With Chaos Control or the Sky Gem), Time Stop (By himself, with Chaos Control, Time Break, the Time Stop Monitor, or the Slow Gem), Flight (By himself a limited degree, with his Mech Suit, or with Extreme Gear), Size Manipulation (With the Purple Gem), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings via Ring Time), Sealing (With Magic Hands), Energy Manipulation (When using the Light Speed Attack, Sonic stores up energy for a more powerful Spin Dash. Can pass energy onto others to perform a "Double Boost" with them), Sonic Boom Generation (By himself or with the Blue Gem), Limited Space-time Manipulation (Was able to restore sections of space-time by accelerating to high speeds), Time Paradoxal Immunity, Immunity to Time Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy, Hyper-go-on, and even "evil" energies like Dark Gaia Force), Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Burrowing (Via Yellow Drill), Laser Mimicry (Via Cyan Laser), Explosion Inducement (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Transmutation (Via Indigo Asteroid), Black Hole Physiology (Via Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Fire Manipulation (Via Red Burst), Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Spike Projection (Via Pink Spikes), Void Manipulation (Via Violet Void), Shock Wave Generation (Via Gray Quake), Sound Manipulation (Via Magenta Rhythm), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Most Color Powers render his being intangible). Resistance to the following: Magic, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Toxins, Radiation, Immense Heat and Cold, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Transmutation, Atomic Destruction | All previous abilities on an unfathomably enhanced scale, Enhanced Chaos Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Nigh-Omnipotence (His Reality Warping capabilities are on par with that of God Robotnik or Chaos Knuckles. Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; scaling to God Robotnik), Conceptual Manipulation and Erasure (As he erased two abstract forms, that being as the Chaos Force and Illumina), Soul Manipulation (As he erased spiritual planes like the Next Evolution), True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation, History Manipulation (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to completely rewrite history on a planetary scale), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Total Event Collapse, Aura that cleanses evil, Force-Field Generation, Intangibility, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Matter Manipulation(Atomic level), Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Defeated Supreme High Robotnik. Can fight with Master Hand and Crazy Hand simultaneously, and is capable of taking on Master Core. Shattered Tabuu's wings with consecutive Spin Dashes, and is capable of defeating him in a one-on-one fight) | High Multiverse level+ '(Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds as Super Sonic, and is able to fight the likes of Solaris, Master Mogul, Enerjak, and Sigma-3. Erased the Chaos Force, a 5th dimensional realm, as well as beings who reside within such as Aurora. Is far more powerful as Ultra Sonic, as he is powered by a Super Emerald which is more powerful than 7 Chaos Emeralds) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has transversed the Cosmic Interstate numerous times, which has entailed crossing universal and multiversal distances) | Immeasurable (Super Sonic can maintain movement and function perfectly in places devoid of space-time, and blitz beings that can do the same. Can fight and keep pace with transcendent beings like Solaris. Is far more faster as Ultra Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class G '''(Acts as a prominent rival in physical ability to the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, who can easily fling around robots weighing tens of tons and lifted an entire power plant while underwater) | '''Immeasurable (Physically comparable to higher dimensional beings such as Solaris and the Ancient Walkers, who are beyond 3rd dimensional concepts of mass) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ '''| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe level+, immortality makes him difficult to permanently destroy | High Multiverse level+ '(Can tank hits from those with comparable attack power as Super Sonic, and is many times more durable as Ultra Sonic), Invulnerability and Intangibility makes him difficult to harm or kill 'Stamina: Very High (Can adventure for days on end and show no signs of fatigue) | Limitless Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Up to Thousands of Kilometers with his abilities. Universal+ with Chaos Control (Can travel to other universes) | Standard Melee Range. Up to High Multiversal+ with his abilities. 'Intelligence: Genius (TBA) Weaknesses: 'Cocky and arrogant, but will put this aside when the situation calls for it. Cannot swim and thus has trouble in aquatic environments, though he has ways to overcome this. His Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. 'Feats: Constantly outwits Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and thwarts his plans, who has an IQ of 300 Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Composite Base | Composite Super State Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 2